


Assurances

by Wonder777



Category: Growing Pains (TV 1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder777/pseuds/Wonder777
Summary: Picking up right after the end of "In Vino Veritas" (Season 7, Episode 3), Luke has to deal with what he had just revealed to Mike and his parents. Before Jonathan Turner and Shawn Hunter on "Boy Meets World", there was Mike Seaver and Luke Bowers..





	Assurances

Luke sits there, the silence was so thick you could cut it like a knife. What did he just do? Opened up his mouth and everything came spilling out. The reason why he had ran away from home, his stepfather, and why he poured all the wine down the drain. Maybe even more than he wanted to say to the Seavers (or anyone for that matter) than he ever could imagined.

He gets up from the chair, not able to handle it anymore and leaves the room despite Mike trying to convince Luke to stay, but Jason holds his son back. "He needs some time to get his head together. Process all this. I have a feeling he's never shared this with anyone before. He seems to think we're going to punish him for something."

Mike protests his father's decision. "Well Dad, I need to find him, Luke's my responsibility. I can't just leave him out there." He exits the room to go out and find him, almost running over Ben, who was just coming entering the room. "What was that all about? I was just asking if Luke was okay. He ran by me looking like he had just seen a ghost."

Jason and Maggie sat him down and explained what had happened. About where the missing wine had gone and about Luke telling them why he got rid of it. How it had reminded him of his abusive stepfather. About what he had done that drove Luke to run away from home. "We're sorry we accused you. He's a boy in pain and didn't want have all that happen to him again."

"Mike is out there now looking for him. Let's hope he finds him soon, looks like rain." Jason says looking out the window. "And a gullywasher too."

 _I can't believe it. Mr. Seaver used some psych trick to get me to talk. Or maybe it was all just me. And I was starting to grow attached to them._ Luke thinks walking down Main Street. He had managed to run the entire distance from their house to there in record time. _My lies were bound to catch up to me eventually. I knew all my tales of lumberjacks and barnstorming were too far fetched anyway._

  
He looks up at the darkening clouds, seeing them about to burst. _Crap, in all that was going on, I forgot the weather report had called for storms. Gotta find a place to hunker down until it passes. After that, I don't know what I'll do._

  
Thankfully Luke had hid in an alley next to a store to catch his breath. He was also lucky there was a bench under the canopy in the front because not too long after arriving, it had started to drizzle a little bit. _Better than nothing, that I can say. Now what?_ But he settles on the hard bench, pulling his flannel shirt around him hoping it would give him a little warmth.

Mike drives for at least an twenty minutes around town, asking anyone he could if they had seen Luke. Looking everywhere he knew there was a chance, hoping to find him before anything happened to him. He had no luck, even some of the kids out there he recognized from school hadn't seen him.

In frustration, he pulls into a parking lot when the rain starts coming in sheets. Mike had to get calmed down. _Maybe Dad was right, we should call the police and ask them to help find Luke_. It wasn't going to do him any good to drive in the weather with his emotions like they were. He sat there and cried a few minutes. So that was why he left, it was to save his own life against that monster. I saw some of those signs, but didn't put them together until now.

  
It had been recently he had confided in his dad about certain things he noticed about the boy he took in. Jason had confirmed his suspicions, telling Mike to keep a close eye on Luke. He too had seen them and was all too familiar. Luke would mumble in his sleep, even thrashing about when Jason would check in on him and Ben at night before going to bed. Sometimes, it looked like Luke was having a nightmare by what he could gather.

  
They had agreed not to say anything about it until he opened up about it. Then they notice that their wine disappears and all signs pointed to Luke. Jason already had gotten pamphlets in his office about groups that helped teenage alcoholics. Turns out, they weren't needed after all.

  
After getting himself back together, Mike continues the search, asking people if they had seen Luke. No luck there, though one person did see him running and offered a ride which he refused. _He has to be around here somewhere. The kid is really good at hiding, that I can testify to._ He thinks struggling to see through the sheets of rain pouring down.

  
Luke wakes up, the rain was still pouring down. The plastic watch he wore said it was six forty-five and it was starting to get dark. Also, it was getting colder and he didn't have much on to handle that. Then the store door opens and someone comes out. 

His heart beat faster as he recognized the man. It was his stepfather, a bag in one arm and a six pack in the other. Panic took over, Luke prayed to God the dim light of the neon sign would keep the hulking guy from getting a really good look at him. Maybe he won't recognize me. I would rather die than go back to him.  
Then he turns and sees the boy sitting there, just staring briefly at him. After a moment frozen in fear, Luke finally runs into the pouring rain, wanting to get as much distance between him and that monster. This was the reason he hated the rain. It was a reminder of the very night he ran away.

He remembers it as clear as day. The apartment Luke and his stepfather shared was often a mess with all the beer cans. A blowup happened when the beer ran out starting with a profanity laden rant. He grabs a baseball bat and after a landing a few blows on Luke, the teenager had enough. Running into his small room and locking the door, Luke manages to grab a bag he had prepared from the closet. Something he had for this possibility.

  
It had clothes, toiletries and some cash he nicked from stepdad and odd jobs he would do around the neighborhood along with a few little things his mother had left him. Then, just as the door burst open, Luke scrambles out the window and down the fire escape. The last time he saw the man was his crazed face staring down at him. "I'll find you boy. Just wait and see." he yells in that drunken tone of voice that was all too familiar to him.

The memory of that night became too much as the tears came down Luke's face. Still he ran, wholehartedly believing that man was following him. For at least three long, wet blocks, he kept looking over his shoulder before he felt safe at last. I think I finally shook him off at last with all the dodging. Don't see him anywhere behind me. I want to run more but I'm too tired to go further. He thinks standing in the soaking rain. He finds another overhang in an alley, soaked to the skin, shivering from the cold. Allowing the tears to come out with the storm being a cover while he curled up.

  
Mike had just hung up the phone and left the booth. He told his dad it was getting dark and had no luck. "I think we may have to call the police. But I want to try to look for another thirty minutes before that happens." Then he gets back in the car, giving it the old college try one last time. And it was at that moment he looks over and sees Luke, right across the street. All curled up in the alley under an overhang, soaking wet and shivering. Quickly, Mike gets the raincoat and umbrella out of the car and rushes over to him. His dad said he had to be very careful about approaching him, so no sudden moves. The sound of thunder and lightning flashing across the sky made him nervous. 

Mike carefully approaches him. He kneels and gently places one hand on Luke's shoulder, feeling how soaked the kid was. Luke looks up and he sees him, a look of great panic in his face. He then flinches and starts to back away, like he had seen a ghost. "Don't hurt me, please!" The boy pleads, nearly hysterical. He had his hands up like he was shielding himself against an unknown attacker. The horror in his eyes was clear as day and that made Mike panic a little bit.

"Luke, it's me Mike," he had to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. "I've been looking all over for you." It took a moment for Luke to realize that this wasn't his stepfather that found him. It was his teacher/guardian instead. 

The look of panic eased up as Mike wraps him in the raincoat. "Let's get you back home before you catch cold. I was right across the street calling my dad when I thought I saw you." He believed that it would be best to wait until they got back before they said anything.  
But Luke then wraps his arms around Mike, tears streaming down his face. Sobs wracking his body. It was like he didn't want to let go of him. It seemed like an eternity before they were able to get up and go to the car. Luke hated to get the interior wet, but Mike assures him that didn't matter right now and it was okay. The important thing was that he was safe and sound now. 

Jason stood by the window watching the rain fall, worried. It was about twenty minutes when he last had heard from Mike. He had been completely wrong about Luke, and was mentally kicking himself for it. _I'm a psychiatrist and really screwed up here._ Now with this new revelation about Luke, he would have to report it by law. What happened to him was child abuse. Justice had to be served here. Anger filled him because he felt like a failure at that moment. One of the struggles with his profession was that he was obligated to report certain things to the authorities and that was always difficult. 

  
Then he sees a familiar car come into the driveway, it was Mike's. Jason finally could breathe a sigh of relief seeing Luke beside him in the front. Maggie had gotten some towels and laid them on the couch because the kid had to be soaking wet getting caught out there in the storm. Everyone was on edge since he ran off. 

Mike and Luke rush inside, the younger being drenched to the bone. "Good to see you again Luke." Jason lets him know, his eyes showing a little bit of guilt for earlier and handing him a towel. "Go get a shower and changed up." He gives Mike a look indicating that they needed to talk. Maggie leads Luke upstairs, giving Jason and his son time alone.

"Dad, I had just gotten off the phone with you when I saw Luke across the street." Mike says, trying to recall the details, "When I got to him, he freaked out, like he thought that he was going to be attacked. It took a minute for him to recognize that it was me." He was still kind of nervous about earlier, so he was flustered a little describing what happened. 

After a moment, Jason had to explain that he may have had a flashback at that moment or worse, something happened to him while out there. That they had to get Luke to talk, then he tells Mike what he has to do under the law. "I have to report this, he was abused. But I will do all I can to ensure he stays with us."

For once, Mike didn't protest his dad's decision. He had a good grasp of what his father did for a living and knew some of the legalities that came with a position like that. "Okay Dad, but let me tell him. He's my responsibility and I will make the call." As much as the young man hated to do it, he had to perform that task.   
Jason could see how much it hurt his son to have to do something like this, but also proud of how much Mike had grown during all this. These new revelations affected everyone, their perception of Luke had completely changed. His son's pain and concern was his also. My boy never ceases to amaze me even after all his antics growing up. 

Luke finally finished taking a really needed hot shower, thinking it was going to be his last one for a long time. _They're talking about putting me out because I don't fit their perfect life. I just know it. All my stuff is already in trash bags waiting downstairs._ He puts on some fresh clothes and peeks outside the bathroom into the hall.

 _Nobody's here. That's good but very suspicious, maybe it's a trap._ Then he looks in his room, finding it exactly the same as he left it earlier. Still the skeptical, untrusting type, Luke goes downstairs. He prepared himself for the worst coming down the stairs to the living room.

  
Instead, he sees Mike sitting alone on the couch. He turns around to see the boy standing at the top of the stairs and motions him to sit next to him. "You're looking way better now with a shower and dry clothes. Hey, why don't you come on down here, we need to talk." Resisting the urge to run away, Luke does so. In his book Mike was cool, and he even starting to warm up to him and his family. 

So he does, nervous and scared of what was to come. Mike takes a deep breath before going on. "It's hard for me to say this, but as your teacher, I have to report this to the police. That man tried to kill you and that obviously is wrong, it's abuse. But we will do everything we can to keep you here with us. As my dad said, this is a safe place." 

Luke didn't want to hear anymore. In his mind, this was the end. He would be put in a group home or something. It was clear to Mike the boy was angry. "Why would you do that? I don't want police coming around here, messing with my head." He gets up and turns away from Mike, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes.

Mike comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I have to, it's the law. My dad would have done it, but I told him I would file the report. What happened out there? When I found you, it was like you didn't recognize me. Did anyone hurt you?"" He had to prepare himself to hear what he had to say. "I have to know." 

Despite his anger about the police being brought in, Luke finally felt comfortable enough to tell him about seeing his stepfather coming out of the store and the terror he felt running away from there. "Nobody hurt me. I ran as far as I could from there. Maybe he didn't recognize me in the dim light. What if he finds out where I am, what if he comes after you guys?"

Jason was just out of sight in his office, watching through his cracked door. He knew all too well how fearful abuse victims like Luke can be. Creating a fantasy world in their minds to keep people distant so they won't know the truth. Also to help protect themselves from the trauma, scared of what others would think if they knew. He didn't work with teens often, but he knew from the start something bad had happened to him.

"Luke, you were abused, almost killed by that man. Like I said, we will do all we can to keep you here with us." Mike assures him, "As for your stepfather, he won't ever hurt you again. You have to trust me on this. Our home is a safe place." He knew Luke was a good kid, always concerned for other people. Especially those he trusts and cares for. 

Luke begins to let Mike's words sink in and starts to realize he had to trust the Seavers like never before. They had grown on him, and even after spilling out everything, they didn't kick him out for getting rid of their wine. Then he began to feel something build up from his chest and before he knew it, all he heard were his sobs. Tears soaked Mike's sweater, it went on until Luke was all cried out.

"That's it, let it all out. Nothing wrong with the feelings." Mike was struggling to hold himself together. Rubbing circles in his back, it was only a few minutes before Luke was starting to get calmed down. "So, you won't kick me out after what I did after all? I'm free to stay with you?" He asks in a quiet voice, almost like he was a small child. 

"No, you can stay, but you have to be open and honest with us." Mike tells him, seeing his dad come into the room. He knew what had to be done, about contacting the authorities about what had happened. But that could wait until the next day, Luke was too tired from the day's events to go through that right now.

"Luke, I have a really good friend who counsels troubled kids like yourself." Jason chimes in the conversation, extending his hand to the kid, "The offer still stands. Mike is right, we can wait to file the report in the morning." He waits for a moment before Luke takes it, giving him hope.

"Mr. Seaver," he says, "when I was out there, it gave me time to think. I was always one to keep to myself, but since coming here with Mike and you guys, something here made me feel more comfortable. I'm willing to give it a try."

Mike felt a huge breakthrough was made at that moment. The events of the day gave him a new understanding of the kid and how grateful he was to have such a loving family. Maybe now he can give that to Luke. "So, how about we wait until tomorrow to make the call?" he says, "I know you're tired and all. Remember Luke, we are here for you." 

For the first time since living under their roof, Luke felt completely safe with the Seavers. It had been so long since he felt real familial love, it was almost new to him. Something in him said that there was hope, and this was it. With Mike and his family backing him up, he could face the man who tried to kill him. For once, he knew he didn't have to fight his battles alone. That it was okay to ask for help.

The next day, the police were contacted. Not long after, Luke's stepfather was arrested for child abuse. After knowing the man was caught and that he wasn't going anywhere, Luke was finally feeling like he was safe at last. No fear of drunken rages, or beatings, he was finally secure.


End file.
